The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O
The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O is a crossover between the Tonight Show with Jay Leno and Lion-O of the ThunderCats. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 19 (45): [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']]. Summary The funniest talk show host in the planet Thundera welcomes his guest, Ryan Gosling. References *Jay Leno *the Kardashians *Ryan Gosling *Crazy, Stupid, Love. *Lolcat *Mumford & Sons *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Late_Night_With_Jimmy_Fallon Late Night with Jimmy Fallon] Characters *Jay Lion-O *Tygra *Panthro *Cheetara *WilyKit *WilyKat *Snarf *Mumm-Ra *Ryan Gosling (Star of Crazy, Stupid, LOLCat) *Lion-O (Briefly before Jay Lion-O is revealed.) *Grune (In the photos of Ryan Gosling and Cheetara's first date) Transcript (Starts at Thundera. Lion-O prepares to battle. Make his dad proud. And we mean as in... "talk show host".) Lion-O: The stage is set. It's now or never. Tygra: You don't have to do this, Lion-O. You'll get killed out there! Lion-O: Then so be it. But tonight, I'll make Father proud. And more importantly, (Scene zooms out to reveal Jay Lion-O.) score the highest ratings in my timeslot. Announcer: It's the Tonight Show with your host... Jay Lion-O! (After the title card...) Jay Lion-O: Thank you, thank you! So, our big story in the news today, Thundera was attacked by lizard people, soulless beasts, and an ancient wizard corpse. And by that, I mean the Kardashians are in town. (Scene goes to Snarf playing drums.) Jay Lion-O: THUNDERCATS, HEY-OH! We've got a big show for you tonight! Ryan Gosling is here, musical guest: Mumm-Ra and Sons, and, as always, Panthro and the Tonight Show Band. (Music plays.) So, Panthro, what did you do this weekend? Panthro: Uh, I got stuck in a tree. Jay Lion-O: THUNDERCATS, HEY-OH! Now it's time for a segment we call "Catwalking", where I humiliate people by asking them extremely easy questions! (The city, where Catwalking begins) All right, who granted Mumm-Ra his immortality? Man 1: Um, I don't know who Mumm-Ra is. Jay Lion-O: What powers does the Sword of Omens possess? Man 2: Uh, it can cut cake? Jay Lion-O: What is a Ramlack? Man 3: Uh, I think a Ramlack's integrity. Jay Lion-O: Wow, what a bunch of nincompoops. Alright, it's time for our first guest. Please welcome... RYAN GOSLING! So, tell us about your new movie. Ryan Gosling: Sure. It's a romantic comedy called "Crazy, Stupid, LOLCats". Jay Lion-O: And your costar is a friend of mine, Cheetara. Ryan Gosling: It's really true. Cheetara's good. Jay Lion-O: Let's check out a clip! (In the clip...) Ryan Gosling: I was once lost, but will you accept this offer to be my girlfriend? I mean, you're the only one with whiskers. (laugh track) Ryan Gosling: Yeah, uh.. I don't like to talk about my personal love life. Jay Lion-O: But we have some candid photos. (CANDIDS FOLLOW) Here's the two of you on a date, Grune attacking you on your date, and you under a table crying when a warlord was there. Ryan Gosling: Yeah, uh... I don't like to talk about my personal love life. Jay Lion-O: Maybe your name should be Cryin' Gosling. THUNDERCATS, HEY-OH! We've had so much fun with Ryan Gosling that we're out of time, so my apologies to Mumm-Ra and Sons--- (Bad timing - Mumm-Ra and Sons have set up) Mumm-Ra: Oh, come on! We're already set up. Jay Lion-O: Sorry, old pal, we'll have you back next week. Mumm-Ra: No way, Lion-O! This is the 3rd time you've bumped us! We're playing, and a one, and a two, here we go! (guitar music plays) Jay Lion-O: NO, Mumm-Ra! It's time for Jimmy Fallon! You will not deprive America in his huge musical impersonations! (jumps) (End credits: The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O Hosted by Jay Lion-O Directed by Tygra Featuring the Thundera Band Band Leaders WillyKat WilyKit Snarf Created by Snarf A SNARFCO Production Filmed in Thundera in Front of a Live Studio Audience) (End segment) Trivia *Antagonists: Mumm-Ra and Sons, Jay Lion-O *In a Mike Wartella sketch in Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters, Edna was watching The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O. *This is the fourth segment that the name of a MAD parody is said differently. The previous segments were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/WALL%C2%B7E%C2%B7NATOR WALL·E·NATOR] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fresh_Prawn_of_Bel-Air The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air] *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody' Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death